


De la timidez al amor

by Angekila



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angekila/pseuds/Angekila
Summary: La convivencia en la pensión ha permitido que Ryu y Tamao descubran que su amistad ha traspasado todos los límites. [One-Shot] [Lime] [Ryu x Tamao] Shaman King Valentine's Week
Relationships: Tamamura Tamao & Umemiya Ryunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	De la timidez al amor

Shaman King no me pertenece

* * *

Su labio inferior quedó atrapado entre los dientes de Ryu y esa acción fue suficiente para hacerla suspirar. No debían, estaba más que claro, pero cómo resistirse al hombre con el que compartía la casa. Tantos años de convivencia, secretos, y recuerdos compartidos habían logrado cierto efecto en ellos y ahora que, si bien ninguno de los dos quería formalizar las cosas, era notorio que la amistad incondicional había traspasado todos los límites.

Primero fueron las no-citas. Ryu insistía que salir de vez en cuando a caminar, a cine, a los museos o a comer fuera de casa, no implicaba nada romántico: solo dos amigos que aprovechaban sus momentos libres. Luego esa burda mentira, las salidas pasaron a un nuevo terreno cuando quisieron participar en concursos de San Valentín y tuvieron que fingir que eran novios para poder inscribirse. Ganaron un par y, sinceramente, no hicieron ningún esfuerzo en demostrar que eran una pareja como cualquiera: se entendían muy bien y las interacciones entre ellos se sentía muy natural.

Después vinieron los besos en la mejilla, nada comprometedor ni cotidiano. Seguido a eso, las “no-citas” ya desembocaban en lugares más íntimos y con menos flujo de personas. Ya compartían alimentos y no les daba vergüenza acostarse juntos en el pasto. Tampoco tomarse de las manos ni darse ligeras caricias en los rostros del otro. Ya no eran unos niños y sus cuerpos se encargaban de demostrarlo.

El primer beso fue más bien una unión de labios estática algo prolongada. No era el primer beso de Ryu, pero sí el de Tamao, y, al ser ella la de la iniciativa, a él no le quedó más remedio que adaptarse al impulso de su compañera. Sí, él quería moverse más, pero por ahora eso le bastaba. Los besos siguientes fueron diferentes, aunque para la mujer seguía siendo una experiencia nueva en cada oportunidad: algunas veces olvidaba su timidez y acompañaba el roce con otras caricias mientras que Ryu simplemente la dejaba ser; en otras, era él el que marcaba el ritmo y ella seguía el paso. 

Pero esa vez era nueva para ambos.

Ninguno sabía en qué momento la cobardía y el nerviosismo quedaron de lado para dar rienda suelta a gemidos, suspiros y camisas fuera de su lugar habitual. Incluso sus bocas se abrían más para que sus lenguas entraran a la cavidad del otro y ya no había ni un espacio más entre sus cuerpos. Era tan diferente y embriagante que lo único que necesitaban para calmar ese deseo era quitar el resto de prendas y dejar que sus instintos se apoderaran por completo de la razón.

Tamao reconocía la humedad de su ropa interior: no era la primera vez que la sentía y agradecía con toda el alma que el dueño de sus fantasías fuera real y estuviera sobre ella. Ryu, por su parte, intentaba que _esa_ parte de su cuerpo no rozara el de ella por temor a asustarla; todo era tan perfecto que tenía miedo de estropearlo por reacciones que no se sentía capaz de controlar. Y, siendo honesto, tampoco quería.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer empezó a demandar más contacto porque la forma en la que le estaba devorando la boca así lo indicaba. Ryu ni siquiera era capaz de seguir el ritmo porque Tamao parecía poseída por el deseo y se sentía feliz al saber que, en parte, esa libertad era causada por él. Esperó a que se quedara sin aire y esa vez fue el turno de él de tomar el control: se desnudó junto con ella y bastaron instantes para que sus cuerpos encontraran la sincronía perfecta entre la dulzura y el deseo.

Exhaustos sobre el futón dejaron que la poca luz que entraba por la ventana los arrullara por el resto de la noche. Por la mañana llegaría la charla y las preguntas, pero por ahora, solo necesitaban de la presencia del otro para descansar.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas las tengan! En twitter nació la Shaman Week y aquí estoy. ¡Anímense a participar y a disfrutar de los increíbles trabajos que se publicarán durante estos días! Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.   
> ¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!


End file.
